


无关风月C面

by seablueonly



Category: Madara - Fandom, Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 无关风月C面无关风月组，怂怂的搓澡工土的故事的补全。真/动作戏练习。时间在浴室前面。所谓”跑过一条街就不行了“的那一段的室外故事。发现自己词汇好贫乏啊。要去多读书了。==
Relationships: Madara&Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	无关风月C面

无关风月C面  
无关风月组，怂怂的搓澡工土的故事的补全。真/动作戏练习。

时间在浴室前面。所谓”跑过一条街就不行了“的那一段的室外故事。

发现自己词汇好贫乏啊。要去多读书了。== 

\--------------------------go----------------------------

事情发生时，带土毫无预感。

他抱着斑甩给他的资料袋子坐在后座座位上。虽然说是坐着，也不过在后座上搭个边。带土大半个身子的重心还是在自己腿上，看起来随时可以弹出去跑步或者飞踢。

这也是多日来跟随着斑外出，被斑打出来的习惯。

他保持着这种随时警戒，准备行动的姿势，搜肠刮肚的想找几个词出来和斑斗嘴。

刚才斑上车时，说他呆若木鸡来着。

要不是斑去了那么久，他坐的发僵。什么叫呆.....

对向而行的汽车，没有征兆的碾过中线，错车的瞬间直直的顶上了带土和斑乘坐的这辆。

带土的心脏飞快跳动着，超量的肾上激素泵入血液。

周围的一切都变得好像慢动作一样，毫厘必现。

带土看见对方的车轮急打方向盘转向在水泥路面上碾出一溜青褐色的痕迹。

车标和车辆的号牌一层层的放大。

车顶上的刮痕在带土眼里清晰如发。新卯的号牌和铆钉，断口处反光亮的耀眼。

一眼过去，他注意到前档车膜是新帖的，还数出上面有3个大大小小的空气泡。

对面的车大灯频繁的闪烁着，违规的远光灯直接扫入了带土的眼睛。

自己的车辆的鸣笛和对方的混在一起。高低交错的声音在带土的眼里音波画者螺旋的实体线条一存一寸的扩散。

带土的余光里斑猛力反打方向盘。车子向一条飞窜的蛇一样，短暂的失速后加速冲入外车道。

对方的车头在带土一侧的车门板上剐出一溜细碎的火花。

一阵牙酸的吱呀声逼的带土眯了左眼抵抗。

头随着惯性重重的敲在车窗上。

慢动作毫无征兆的开始，又毫无征兆的结束。

吱呀的剐蹭余韵在带土的耳朵里摩擦。

车鸣笛声扩散轨迹加速一般瞬间完结。毫无美感的鸣笛声混在一起此起彼伏的撕扯着他的心脏。

大灯频闪在带土眼底打出一片斑驳的光斑。

好在斑上车就扔给他一个墨镜。带土没有被眩光耀出光盲。能看见外面的情况。

带土摸索着怀里抱紧的包裹笑了一下，果然是冲着这个来的吗。

草草抹掉额角的血迹，带土低头团身隐蔽在后座和车门之间的盲区。

斑已经不在车上。不远处有零零星星的木 仓声。

慢动作走马灯在带土脑子里闪过一个回放。

车子躲开对撞停稳的瞬间，斑拉开车门闪出了车外。

一个抱头团身的闪避突进动作，看起来可真不赖。

随后是一阵大开大合的拳脚。

现在两辆车上都没有人。车上的袭击者似乎是追着斑走了。

散在周围的一队，一步步靠拢过来，准备探查他们的车。

啊哈，带土觉得好有趣。

绝不在周围。宇智波斑亲自开车。

这一撞显然干不掉斑。但是自负而善战的斑肯定出去单挑。人多难免被引开。

斑一向把行李包裹放在手边。事发突然自然无暇照顾或者收藏。

现在车子就这样孤零零的像一个被抛弃的瘸腿马儿一样卧在那儿任人宰割了。

盗取东西的人而言，这可真是一个完美的贴合宇智波斑的个性张开的陷阱。

不过，你们低估了他的“私生子”。

上次布网来等宇智波斑的人，正是带土自己。

他现在正蹲在陷阱中心等自以为是猎手的猎物上门。

带土扭曲着上半身，努力探身摸向车座下方。

斑在那里藏有一把隐蔽的武器。

不同的座驾，不同的东西。这次是...

带土轻轻吹了一声口哨，中奖了。BT野战刀。

带土对木 仓的熟练度一般。混迹暗街的时候，磨练出来的贴身格斗技能在和斑的切磋中节节高升。

贴身，潜入，从不可思议的角度一击必杀。带土提炼了自己的搏斗套路，如果拿着武器面对斑也可以平分秋色的。

这把短刀就是斑的收藏里，他最窥视的一个。

精心符合人体工程的刀柄曲线，被带土松松的握在掌心。皮质纹路和手心的纹路贴合一体。正好可以让摩擦力与手掌肌肉互为抵交，做出极致精细的动作。 热处理后镀钴的黑色刀刃，没有反光正好适合这种场景。

伏杀。

带土调整姿势，摸起一副衣带将包裹捆紧固定在腰侧，从外衣下露出一角。

团身，放松肩膀，短刀收在胸口。墨镜保护带土的视觉，他隐藏在车厢的黑暗中悠长的呼吸。

门开了，一只手在他的肩膀上推了推。

带土顺势向后靠，让出右手的空间。

来人啧了一声，顺着带土的”Shi体“搜身，摸到被刻意露出的包裹上。

用力一拽，瞬间空门大开。

带土顺着这个力道，暴起从下往上挥刀一抹，一个诡异的弧线划开了对方的咽喉。

紧跟着抬腿将那人踹出车外，跟在后面探头探脑的2个被飞出来的shi体推着倒退几步。失去了重心的瞬间，被窜出来的带土一刀一个了结。

一刀穿喉。

一道泼散的红色液体。

血喷在地上，带土躲开液体的轨迹后仰贴着车顶侧翻，从车顶上越过报废的汽车在另一边落地。

双脚着地的一瞬间，背后传来一阵颤栗。

该死。

带土就着落地的惯性不沾地的就地一滚，钻进对面车辆的底盘下。 刚才着地点上，弹片激起一片飞溅的土石。

带土握着野战刀，趴在车底等着。

几个石头的碎片打在带土的脸上。

聚拢过来的脚有四双。

出击的机会只有一次。

一阵由远及近的骚动，从脚踝的动作看，这四个人都被这个动静吸引了。

其中三个扭转了方向，向着声响方向奔去。

还有1个。

带土数着心跳。

在这一个人从车门边离开一尺间距时，突然探出划过小腿的动脉。

对方惨叫着后退，带土咬牙一咕噜从反方向爬出车下。

然后，他定在原地。保持着半蹲半跪，完全没处用力的姿势。

刚刚离去的3个人，正站在附近几处碎砖残柱上。

3个黑洞洞的木 仓，正对着带土。

为首的一个，枪口纹丝不动的钉住带土的心脏，另一只手微微张开，示意带土老实缓慢动作，交出东西。

完事了。

带土冷笑了一下。

无视瞄准头、颈和心脏的三个人。不紧不慢的站了起来，甚至还好整以暇的拍了拍衣襟上的碎石片。

对方耐心消失的速度很快。带土眼睁睁的看着撞针松开弹过空气，枪口里光亮微微一闪。

击发的子弹从带土的身侧飞掠而过。带起的气流甚至在他的脸颊上刮出刺痛。

三个方才还占着优势的人，缓缓扑地。

每个人颈部一片殷红。

带土在心里为这三人毙命的弹道拉了一个透视线。

三条线的中心，左前方远处。

斑在那里，双手平端着手仓，稳稳的指向带土的前方，那三人盘踞的位置。

长炸毛在傍晚温热的空气里缓缓的飘扬。

红色和橙色的的火烧云，如同点燃的烈火萦绕在斑的周围。

背光，斑的身影融进夕阳，化作一片黑色的剪影。对比色中，流畅的腰背腿的曲线，如同一只花豹一般汇聚着力量和敏捷。

带土看的呆了一瞬。

就这毫厘之间，斑的眼神撇了过来。

斑额前遮眼的刘海抹了开去，一双黑色的眸子，印着夕阳流光溢彩的红。

“哼。呆若木鸡的家伙”

带土吐出一口气向后一靠，倚在车上。

刚才的肾上腺的激励褪下了。速度感消失，紧张感爬上带土的腿脚。

他觉得自己有点软。靠在车上仰面朝天的大口喘气。

空气里弥散着火和血的味道，但是现在这就是这辈子尝到的最甜美的气息了。

斑收好武器，慢慢的走过来。一只大手覆上了带土的短毛。

轻微的摩挲了一下后又撤了下去。

带土回味了一下这个短暂的触感。莫名的觉得有些遗憾。

斑靠过来低下头，凑近他的耳边。

带土以为斑有什么要说的，微微侧了侧靠近一点。

不料斑的嘴唇轻轻贴上了他的额角。舌头灵巧的一卷，将那一片血迹带走了大半。

啊！？

带土脸上一热，蹦起来猛退了一大步。捂着额角瞪着斑。

斑好整以暇的笑了一下。眼角微挑，嘴唇抿着一点笑意飘了他一眼收了目光。

眼尾和嘴角透出了一个大惊小怪的惊异微表情。

倒好像是带土没见过世面自己个演了个独角戏。

不成。

带土一眼看见手里笼着的战术匕首。

得找回来。

随手抛起一个刀花，落手的同时一个巧劲，短刀着了力向着斑的方直甩过去。

“还给你。究竟是你的随身的东西。”

斑收了目光，正打量前面躺倒一地的袭击者。

他似乎没有听带土的动作。只是看似随意的一伸手，刚刚握住飞过来的短刀。

刀刃在他的手中微微打颤。聚在刀尖上的一点残血，一颤一颤的落在地上。

斑扫了一眼，随手把短刀扔回去。

“你用的不错，给你了。”

一秒钟，短刀又回来了。

斑冲带土招手。

带土手忙脚乱的接了刀。插进腰带和包裹放在一起，小心翼翼的凑了过去。

“回去了。还能走吗？”

“不能! ”

"那你在这儿吧。”

斑转身就走。带土慢了一秒跟了上去。

在夕阳下，一前一后2个人抄小路飞跑过整个街区。

两个人的影子拖长在身后，渐渐的随着走远2道影子纠缠，重合在一起，不再能分开。


End file.
